


Insatiable

by Sonia34



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Demons, Dessert & Sweets, Eating, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post-Season/Series 02, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: Ciel has embraced his demonic side, leaving Sebastian somewhat concerned.





	Insatiable

Ciel smiled at Sebastian from where he sat upon a crumbling dry stone wall. Sebastian was still trying to come to terms with that smile. Ever since its first appearance three months ago, it had obtained the tendency of reappearing on numerous occasions, and the butler didn’t like it. Not at all. Not one bit. It was one of the few things the demon had ever found disturbing. The grin was simply so un-Ciel. But then, perhaps that was the past.

Sebastian gazed up at his young lord from the endless stretch of dirt road, blinking slightly through the light drizzle that fell from the coal-black sky.

“Now, where might you have been?” he asked, darkly, walking towards his master through the shadows.

“Closing a deal,” said Ciel, a pleased gleam in his sapphire eye.

“Another one? So soon?” said Sebastian, drawing closer still.

“Yes. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

Sebastian reached the wall, stopping a foot away and continuing to stare at that unrelenting smile. So subtle, but so obviously there. “My lord, I am normally the last one to find fault in the taking of souls, after all, it is what we demons do, but there is such a thing as moderation. You have found several desperate souls, all with wishes that could be quickly fulfilled, no long term attention required. You have formed multiple contracts at once, which is… unconventional, to say the least, and taken your victims souls in rapid succession. It isn’t my place to tell you what to do, but having lived this life much longer than you, I would strongly advise—”

“—you tire me, Sebastian. This conversation has long since grown old. You act as if I don’t remember our previous discussions.” Ciel’s smile grew, and he swung his legs, which dangled feet above the ground. “I find pleasure in taking souls. They give me purpose. Do you really wish to deny me purpose?”

Sebastian raised one dark brow, tilting his head ever so slightly. “You aren’t led by purpose my lord,” he replied, voice low. “Do you think I don’t recognize the look of anticipation in your eyes before you feast? You are driven mad with hunger. Insatiable.”

Ciel chuckled, leaning his chin on laced fingers. “And what’s so wrong with that?”

“It isn’t safe. You might not see it now, but this behavior will cause you to unravel. The person you were will be all but gone. Unrecognizable. I have known a handful of demons like you. They are the lowest of all of us—hardly living, merely surviving, ever evolving into mindlessness. Forgive me for not wanting such a fate to befall you.”

An odd tinge of comfort struck Sebastian’s being as Ciel fixed him with a withering scowl. “Such a fate? And what fate do I have now? An eternity of misery? Stuck as a demon, left to watch anything I may have cared for fade away and die? Stuck with nothing but the horrid truth of what I am? With no one but _you_?”

“Am I not enough?”

“Ha!” Ciel shook his head. “I doubt that you ever were.”

Sebastian flinched.

“What, have I hurt your feelings? Funny… I didn’t think you had any… But really. You didn’t think we were friends, did you? That’s utterly ridiculous.”

“Not friends,” said Sebastian. “But something, none the less. I suppose I may have been… incorrect, in that assumption.”

“Yes, well. It wouldn’t be the first time.” The boy straightened, raising his head. “As for your concerns, they are of no consequence to me. I will do as I like, and you won’t tell me otherwise.”

“Your stubbornness will be your undoing.”

“Will it now?”

“Oh yes. Of that I _am_ certain. You may not head my warnings now, but you will realize your mistakes soon enough. Most likely, once it is too late. Such a pity, too. You could’ve been the best of us, if I dare say so… with your cunning mind and unwavering dedication, I doubt there is any demon that could outshine you. …Myself included. But all that seems irrelevant; washed away by your relentless desire for something sweet. The irony is really the icing on the cake, wouldn’t you say?”

 


End file.
